Trina Valtir
Trina Valtir (GAD ? - ?), also known as Alanis Davenport, was a Salvoral, or Vampire, that created a united kingdom for her people following the Chrom Wars and the collapse of the Banorian Alliance. She was possibly a long-time apprentice and companion of Darius the Prophet, and, as a result, is considered one of the original "Disciples of Darius." Biographical Details Little is known about Valtir's origins. It is assumed, because she is called a Salvoral in some accounts, that she was born in Dynasta Magín prior to the Gondrovian War and Final Gnomen War. It is possible that, before the Exodus, she was a close companion of Ellor Cavans. She must have, like many other Magín people, remained on Dynasta during the exodus to Elfgard and eventually transformed into a Wraith. She, like other Wraiths, probably, after the transfer of Magín into Elfgard, lived in the Kingdom of Drakhir in Ferían. When she left Ferían is unknown. It is believed that, while on Ferian, she re-initiated contact with Cavans and possibly assisted in his plots to retake the Orb. After he used the Orb to bring Darius to Elfgard, she may have taken the child and raised him as her son. The first historical mention of the name Trina Valtir comes at the end of the Middle Age of Elfgard, also known as the Interim Age, after the Chrom Wars and the collapse of the Banorian Alliance. She is called a "Salvoral" and was the subject of many legends during the Post-Chromian dark age. By the time of Ellor Cavans' reincarnation in Elvía (MA 2439, or IA 258), Trina Valtir had amassed the remaining Salvoral people in the newly exposed northern Elfmor region, part of Southern Chrom, and created Voraltëcil, a kingdom for her people, the first fully established Salvoral homeland. She was sought by the prophet Darius, her mentor, during his attempts to siphon Ellor Cavan's strength while he tried to reincorporate on Elvía. "Alanis Davenport" and Gender It is believed, because of some suggestions in the remaining texts of Darius, that Trina Valtir once assumed the name "Alanis Davenport." Some of their later conversations, while Valtir was leader of the Salvoral at Voraltëcil, allude to the psuedonym Davenport. Alanis Davenport is mentioned in Darius' writings during his time in Lower Ponco in MA 1028, prior to his murder of the Dellinian Royal Council. He states that Davenport was his companion at the time, but does not relate her origins or why she had accompanied him into Lower Ponco. He only recounts an anecdote where he introduced her, to a group of bandits, as Alanis Davenport. She immediately began telling people her name was "Allen or Alain." He states that, because she was wearing a cloak, with a "deceiving face," the bandits were unsure whether she was male or female. Later episodes, around the same time, also have Davenport stating her name as "Allen or Alain." This calls "her" entire gender into question. Darius, indeed, sometimes switches gendered pronouns, intechanging he and she, though this may be linguistic play due to her use of a masculine name. He also, however, occassionally switches the pronouns when he is talking about Trina Valtir, which is another reason Alanis Davenport and Trina Valtir are believed to be the same person. Since what little is known about her/him comes from Darius' extant writings, it is very difficult to confirm the identity of both Alanis Davenport and Trina Valtir. It is also interesting to note that, while the leader of the Salvoral of Voraltëcil, she is mentioned as having a consort. They are both, however, identified, as leaders, by the same neutrally-gendered term, alun, meaning, essentially, "first," or "creator" of the city.